Insulation made of rigid foam material is known in the art and is used for covering pipe or conduits that carry product in very low temperatures, for example. Conventionally, the foam insulation comprises a pair of half-shell sections that when connected define a passage through which the pipe or is disposed. These conventional half-shells are placed around the pipe and permanently held together, in place by banding or similar method. However, the sections are difficult to hold together about the pipe for banding. Thus, before banding, the shells are often held together by glue, ties, tape, etc. so that the banding or the like can be applied without the shells becoming displaced. Temporarily securing the shells for banding is time consuming and requires additional material. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a rigid foam insulation that can be placed about piping and secured in place for banding without having to use glue, ties, tape, etc.